Temptation
by EmoSpaceWhale
Summary: Ianto challenges Jack to a game involving his famous stopwatch.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Temptaion  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Ianto/Jack  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** fairly PG-13 ish…  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ianto challenges Jack to a game involving his famous stopwatch.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

x

Jack pulled back slowly from Ianto, his arms still tight around his waist, and raised an eyebrow. "You /honestly/ think you're so irresistible don't you?"

Ianto grinned, "To you? Yes. In fact I would bet you that you can't stay away from me for even an hour. There's always /some/ sort of contact with you."

"There is not!" Jack scoffed. "And you really think I'm so sex-obsessed that I wouldn't last an hour?"

"Is too. If it's not your wandering hands or your tongue it's you brushing up on me or just touching me. Not that I've ever complained before." He smirked. "I /know/ you wouldn't last."

Jack looked Ianto over one last time and nodded. "You're on, Jones. Winner gets to top tonight." Before Ianto could speak again Jack kissed him one last time, suddenly removing his arms and stepping back to admire a truly stunned Ianto.

The man before him blinked a few times before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stopwatch. "That's one hour starting... Now." He pressed the button on the top and smirked, pocketing it and turning to leave Jack's office for the Archives.

"Oh, Ianto?" Jack spoke up, hands now in his pockets and rocking back on his feet.

Ianto turned on his heels, eyebrows shooting up. "Sir?"

"I thought you might wanna know. I sent the others home early... I thought before maybe you'd want to try and beat our record from last night but..."

"Good-bye, Jack." He rolled his eyes and muttered, silently cursing himself as he stalked off for a long hour in the Archives.

x

xx

xxx

* * *

><p>And for this? I am going to glomp the lovely Kaitlin and her DuncanMassie for finally getting me to write something. This is also a combo of like... Three different days of RP. Hope it's enjoyed. Wooho! 'Cause I don't have cake. Or Pepsi.. ;_; daw


	2. Chapter 2

xxx  
>xx<br>x

Ianto rocked back in his chair and sighed, dragging a hand through his hair and staring blankly at the papers before him.

This would have been easy, this /should/ have been easy, but Jack kept find his way back into his mind. What he had said before he left didn't help in the least either.

Taking a chance and glancing at his watch he groaned. His hand slipping away from his hair and into his lap as his head fell forward and hit the desk with a rather loud 'bang'.

Not twenty minutes had passed and /he/ was the one who was going to lose the bet, not that it exactly cost him much to lose.

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply he wondered if he could sleep the time away. Jack may not even come looking for him just to show how well he was doing or he make be woken up very soon. Also any rest he could salvage after the previous long nights with Jack would be golden.

Either way he needed something to pass the time and keeping himself occupied with paper work was not it.

From behind him there was a shuffle. Ianto twisted his head just enough to look behind him expecting a spidery-mouse thing to go scurrying away but sat bolt upright.

The light cast a shadow over the boot there while the rest of its figure was hidden in the shadow.

"Not sleeping on the job I hope." The voice seemed deeper and matched its owner's position hidden in the shadows among the shelves stacked with alien artifacts.

Ianto turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow, placing his arms on both the rests. "Some of us do need sleep y'know."

"I'm not so sure about that. Last night I nearly had to force you to sleep."

"It's not my fault you're so... I don't even know the word but you also had to get me out of bed, therefore, proving I need sleep. And for the record? Ever do that again and I'm back at my flat for a week."

Jack stepped out from the shadows and crossed his arms. "Lemme help you with that. Handome, irresistible, fuckable?" Ianto wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. "Besides, you know you liked it. I saw your face and the sounds you made were absolutely gorgeous. All the more reason you'd to want to stay." Jack too another step forward, (something something something)

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

xx

x

Yes! I haven't finished but I figured I'll put my progress here. Once it's all finished I'll make it one thing. No worries... If you've read the previous part /and/ this I officially love you. xD Anyhoo at least I'm writing. So! Leave me a review if you want more or your a greedy evil weevil. -_- lol no cookie for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stepped out from the shadows and crossed his arms. "Lemme help you with that. Handome, irresistible, fuckable?" Ianto wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. "Besides, you know you liked it. I saw your face and the sounds you made were absolutely beautiful. All the more reason you'd to want to stay." Jack took another step forward. His eyes were darker and his hair more ruffled than since Ianto had seen him before he left.

Ianto guessed it was from fidgeting too much up in his office. Thinking the challenge was hard on both sides had him smirking.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What's so amusing?"

Ianto shook his head, standing up himself and squaring up to Jack, hands loosely tucked in his pockets.

Jack looked him over and licked his lips subconsciously.

"Nothing is amusing, sir." Ianto stressed the sir. "Nothing but the way you're acting." Jack very nearly growled.

"The way I'm acting is not in any way amusing. You will not win this, Jones. I /do/ have self-control y'know."

"Oh trust me, sir. Your acting very amusing which is why I know your self-control won't hold out. If you had any around me that is."

"Ianto," Jack placed a hand over his own chest almost looking sincere, "I'm hurt you think of me that way. Wounded in fact."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "You are so full of yourself aren't you? This is exactly why I know I can win." He shrugged. "I can work to your ego."

Jack took another step forward getting well into Ianto's personal space trying to give the appearance of towering over him while the younger man stood calmly not the slightest intimidated.

"Where are you in all this, huh? You're such a saint you figure /I'm/ the only on who can break?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked, licking his lips again.

"I don't have time for this." Ianto sighed and turned back around, getting well away from Jack before he did anything stupid like giving into the temptation and /actually/ letting Jack win. There was no way he could do that.

"Now if you excuse me, sir? I'd like to get back to my work." Ianto straightened his tie and grabbed several files off of his desk.

Behind him there was an exasperated sigh as Jack stepped forward and spun Ianto around, taking his arms and pinning his hands and the files between them, kissing him breathless.

Ianto was a bit taken aback but managed to set the files back on the desk before enjoying his victory. He grinned and brought a hand up to cup Jack's neck using his other to wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

Taking advantage of Ianto's inability to speak, Jack shoved him up against the wall while his hands pulled his shirt from his trousers and began tracing their way across his bare skin.

Ianto shivered, "I guess this means I won." Pulling his arm away he reached into his pocket and depressed the button.

xxx

xx

x

* * *

><p>So! This is as far as I got last night. Hopefully I'll post more tonight maybe another story too.<p> 


End file.
